Autograph Session
by Remasa
Summary: For the first time, Gabriel Agreste had definite confirmation of the attendance of the heroes at a convention. It was the perfect opportunity to enact his evil schemes. He couldn't let this moment slip past. But he discovers that it might not be so easy when Adrien is markedly less enthusiastic about attending with him. Sequel to "Miraculously in Concert".
1. Weekend Together

Spoilers through Season 2.

This is the **sixth** work of a series. You should read the following works in order, as they are direct continuations and I don't explain previous stories:

 _1) Fanboy_

 _2) Cosplay Contest_

 _3) Resident Expert_

 _4) The Merchant of Paris_

 _5) Miraculously in Concert_

Additionally, Gabriel does _**NOT**_ know that Adrien is Chat Noir. I know what has occurred in season two thus far, and while it may or may not conflict with canon, Gabriel _**NOT**_ knowing works better for this story.

Written for Miraculous Fluff Month 2018, for the two prompts "Weekend Together" and "A Special Gift", though I swap the days because it works better for the story that way :)

* * *

 _Weekend Together (Day 19's prompt)_

For once, Gabriel got wind of the new convention before Adrien. He had been coloring some sketches on his tablet, pondering over the different options, when the news feed announced it. Normally something like this didn't warrant a notification tag, but once Gabriel read the tag, he hurried to click on the link to read further.

This was the first time Ladybug and Chat Noir would be officially attending.

Regardless of past appearances, this upcoming convention would be the first time both of the "heroes or Paris" announced their intentions to do autographs, panel discussions, and mingle with the crowd. They had scheduled events.

Gabriel's hands trembled in his excitement.

"Nathalie," he said, smacking the button on the intercom, "clear my calendar for the weekend of the convention. Adrien's too," he added. It wouldn't be long before his son inevitably asked to attend with him. And this time, Gabriel was more than eager to comply.

He leaned back in his chair, the designs now forgotten on his computer. Both of his hated enemies confirmed to be at a specific place at a specific time. What could he do with this information?

Akuma? His akumas have had plenty of opportunity to grab the Miraculouses when the heroes were distracted and had never succeeded before. The two would probably be on high guard against attacks anyway. But what about in his civilian form?

He had almost succeeded in getting the Miraculouses when he was targeted. His hands drifted so achingly close to his goal. Maybe if he expressed the same interest?

Or maybe he could try a different method. Forget the Miraculouses for the time being and do a reconnaissance mission. See what his enemies let slip about their civilian identities. If he could identify either one, that would tilt the scales in his favor. He thought about what little tidbits he had gleaned from his previous encounters.

Ladybug admired him as a fashion designer.

Perhaps he could manipulate that to his advantage. Get her to lower her guard around him and drop more hints to her identity. He didn't want to do it at the panels where the heroes were used to speaking in front of large crowds and would undoubtedly hide personal information better.

He could do it at the autograph sessions. One-on-one talks. He could lead in with a discussion of fashion and see what that unveiled. Gabriel pulled out his pad. He would have to plan this carefully. He would have limited time in contact with the heroes and he wanted to have his questions lined up perfectly. There would be no wasteful small talk. Every word would be crafted to extract valuable information from his enemies.

A thrill of anticipation coursed through him. This could actually work!

He spent the remainder of the afternoon brainstorming questions to ask the heroes as he waited for Adrien to arrive home and ask him about the convention. He was so caught up in his work, it was only when his stomach protested the time that he realized it was well past dark – and well past the time Adrien would be awake.

He frowned. The boy probably didn't want to disturb him. Adrien would certainly ask tomorrow. Gabriel set aside his pen and went in search of leftover dinner.

But tomorrow came and went, and Adrien still didn't ask. And the next day. And the day after. A full week passed before Gabriel started to get worried. What if Adrien hadn't seen the convention announcement? There was really no other explanation for why his son – always so eager to attend these dreadful events – wouldn't have instantly queried Gabriel for permission to go (and dragging the elder along with him).

Three days before the event was set to begin, Gabriel had enough of waiting around for Adrien to ask his permission. He knocked on the door to his son's room and entered, discovering Adrien at his desk computer.

"Hello, Father, did you need something?"

"I was informed there was going to be another Ladybug and Chat Noir convention this weekend," Gabriel began, withdrawing his tablet from behind his back and bringing up the relevant website. "The heroes are confirmed to be in attendance."

He expected Adrien's eyes to light up in joy; for his son to instantly leap to his feet and beg to go. Instead, Adrien shied away from meeting his gaze. "Oh?" he remarked.

Gabriel's hand stilled for a moment. He appraised the boy over the edge of the tablet. "Yes," he replied, wondering why he suddenly felt as if he was in tense negotiations with a supplier. "I've cleared both of our schedules so we may attend. I'm certain I wouldn't hear the end of it from you otherwise."

"Ah." Adrien fidgeted with his hands. Gabriel frown. His son _never_ fidgeted. What was going on? "I know the last event was a bit stressful for you." That was an understatement. Gabriel still could hear the ear-splitting shriek of Jagged's "honorary song". He winced on reflex. Adrien noticed. "See, so I thought that we could skip this event."

Skip this event? Skip _this_ event? When at last they had verified proof that the two heroes would be in attendance at specified times? When he had spent the last week planning and plotting the perfect questions to ask? When he had theorized hours upon hours of different ways to akumatize someone? When he had imagined the blissful joy at somehow acquiring both Miraculouses in his civilian form?

Not a chance.

"I'm perfectly fine. I wasn't expecting Mr. Stone to bestow such an honor upon me. It caught me off guard, is all." Years of masking his emotions to rivals allowed the lie to slip easily from his lips.

Adrien didn't look convinced. "I don't know, Father," he said. "I don't want you to get overworked again."

Gabriel narrowed his eyes. That was a stretch even for Adrien's usual flimsy excuses to get out of doing something. "Is there a reason you don't want to go?"

The direct question struck a nerve as Adrien immediately flushed. "Not at all," he insisted, his eyes darting around the room.

The telltale signs of a desperate person. And his son still refused to meet Gabriel's eyes. What was going on?

"Then it's settled," Gabriel said. The only way to draw the truth out of Adrien was to push him into a corner.

"Actually," Adrien began. Gabriel hid a smile.

"Yes?" he prompted when his son hesitated.

"I was hoping I might be able to attend with Marinette," he said.

Gabriel really should have expected something like this. And any other time, he would be jumping for joy at his son's apparent infatuation with his classmate. But not today. Not when he had this convention planned out and victory nearly within his fingertips. He could order his son to attend. But that would look a bit odd.

"I thought perhaps we might be able to get a picture of Ladybug and Chat Noir together," he said instead. Adrien's expression shifted, but Gabriel couldn't decipher it.

"Ah, well..." Adrien looked around the room for a moment before sighing in defeat. "That would be great, Father," he said, though his unenthusiastic tone betrayed his true feelings.

Well, he couldn't exactly have his son around when he enacted his plans, now could he? "Of course, after the photo, I don't mind if you go off with your good friend," Gabriel added.

Adrien snapped his head up. "Really?"

"Of course. She's a positive influence on you," he said.

"Thank you, Father!"

And so, the day of the event arrived and Gabriel eagerly appeared first thing in the morning. He snagged a pamphlet that displayed the schedule of the heroes. Next to him, Adrien trailed along, considerably less enthused than Gabriel would have expected.

Maybe one of the panels would cheer him up? Gabriel didn't really want to get dragged to another boring panel session, but he knew Adrien enjoyed it last time. However, not even the cosplayers that strolled by managed to capture his son's attention.

"Adrien, is everything okay?" Gabriel asked at last.

His son looked up. "Uhm, yeah, Father, why do you ask?"

Gabriel frowned. "You're not acting very excited to be here." He wasn't implying his son was ungrateful, but it _was rather unusual for the blond child to not be dragging Gabriel to every single inane event this convention had to offer._

"I'm not feeling too well," Adrien admitted. Gabriel immediately stopped what he was doing and turned to him.

"What's wrong?" Instantly, a hand rested upon his forehead, feeling for a fever. Upon further examination, he discovered his son's skin clammy under his touch and his face pale. His green eyes, normally full of sparkle, dulled under the fluorescent lights of the large convention hall.

"I feel like I might throw up," Adrien answered. His hands hovered over his stomach.

Gabriel dropped his hand and moved it to Adrien's shoulder. "We're going home right away."

"No!" Adrien protested, pulling out from his father's grip. "I really don't want to leave. I... I know how much you really wanted to come."

He did, of course, but not at the expense of Adrien's health.

"Please, Father? I might feel better in a little bit."

He would like to say that it was entirely due to his son's desire to stay that he relented, but he also knew that his desire to get close to Ladybug and Chat Noir influenced his decision.

"Fine," he said. "But we're taking you to the infirmary."

Without waiting for Adrien's response, he pulled out his map and consulted it for a moment before steering Adrien away. He guided his son over to the appointed first aid station. After explaining the situation to the staff, they were directed to one of the rooms in the back. The nurse instructed Adrien to lay down on a paper-covered vinyl examination bed. Gabriel pulled up a chair beside him.

"I'm sorry, Father," Adrien breathed out in a whisper after the nurse departed, stating the doctor would be in to see him momentarily.

"Don't apologize, Adrien," Gabriel said, stroking the blond bangs away from his son's forehead. "You didn't choose to get sick. Just focus on getting better and maybe we can enjoy a couple of hours of the festival."

"Okay." Adrien bit his lip.

The doctor came and could discern nothing obvious with Adrien's condition.

"Perhaps all of the excitement has gotten to him," she offered as an explanation. "Let him rest, and if his condition changes for the worse, alert one of the staff immediately."

Gabriel nodded his understanding, realizing it was hard to adequately diagnose anything more complex than acute injuries. The doctor departed and when Adrien closed his eyes, he pulled out his tablet while his son slept. After a while, Adrien cracked his eyes open. Gabriel looked up. "How are you feeling?"

"Weird," Adrien answered, blinking the sleep from his eyes as he stared around the room. "What time is it?"

He checked the time. "Almost noon."

"The autograph session!" Adrien gasped, shooting upright. He immediately doubled over and clutched his stomach.

"Calm down," Gabriel said, pushing his son firmly down on the bed. "You'll make yourself ill. You're still not well."

"But I wanted to meet Ladybug and Chat Noir," Adrien said, and the crack in his voice nearly broke Gabriel.

"There will be other conventions, Adrien."

"Could... could you go get me a picture?"

"I'm not leaving you alone."

"Please, Father?" Adrien widened his eyes in his best helpless expression. "I'm just going to fall asleep again. It would mean a lot if you could go get me their autograph."

Gabriel mulled over the option. Adrien would be safe in the first aid room. Plus he would be able to enact a little bit of his scheme to discover more about Ladybug and Chat Noir.

"It's really the only thing I wanted from this convention," his son added, and that settled it.

"Fine, I'll go get you a picture," Gabriel said. "But you have to give me your word that you won't move from this bed at all."

"I promise, Father."

Gabriel stood and rested his hand upon Adrien's head in an awkward pat. "Sleep well, son. I'll be back soon enough."

"Thank you, Father."

* * *

 ** _Author's Note_** : _Special thanks to PerditaAlottachocolate and Pippip_Hurray for brainstorming help and beta-reading goodness. :)_

 _Check out Perdita's Marichat work " **Next Rainfall** " for some adorable fluffy content where Chat Noir comes across Marinette walking in the rain and wants to know why, and each time he finds her she gives him a clue. It's super cute with warm-fuzzy feels._


	2. A Special Gift

_A Special Gift (Day 18's prompt)_

Gabriel headed over to the autograph line, queuing up behind a string of people that wrapped around the hall. Some of these people looked like they had been standing there since the doors opened that morning. He sighed. This was going to take a while.

Maybe an akuma would clear out the majority of the crowd?

He shoved that thought aside. Any hint of an akuma might send Ladybug and Chat Noir away after battle, to "recharge". He couldn't risk them leaving.

He took out his tablet as a distraction and decided to work a bit on his line. After several minutes of fiddling with the color schemes, he heard a commotion in the distance. Cheers. His tall form allowed him the perfect vantage to peer over the heads of most of the other fans. He spotted a familiar mop of blond hair and a glimpse of red heading in his direction.

Ladybug and Chat Noir had arrived.

And it was about time, too. He didn't want to leave Adrien alone for so long, even if the teen would probably sleep while Gabriel was away. Still, the sooner he got through the line and back to his son, the better he would feel. It was a shame he was at the back of the line. From the looks of things, it would probably take him at least an hour to get to the heroes. Probably more. He sighed, leaned back against the wall, and went back to adjusting his fashion designs.

As they slowly inched their way forward through the line, Gabriel thought about how he wanted to do this. He thought he had all the questions lined up and rehearsed in his mind, but now that he was getting closer to the moment of action, his mind blanked. How was he to approach the heroes and come away the victor? Perhaps not an obvious victory, with their Miraculouses within his grasp, but more of a subtle victory – knowing more about them and getting one step closer to their true identities. If he could figure that out, he could find some way of spending time with them in their civilian forms. Get them to drop their guard around him.

Then, he would strike at the critical moment.

Which led him back to his original predicament. Should he ask pointed questions? The heroes were used to being put on the spot and usually deflected all inquiries into their identities with aplomb. Something direct would never work, and they would probably be exceptionally wary of more delicate questions as well.

Perhaps the best method of getting information was to give the heroes enough rope to hang themselves, so to speak. Let them ramble and see what he could glean from the conversation. He learned plenty so far in his brief interactions with the two.

Before he could decide on a course of action, he found himself at the front of the line.

"Mr. Agreste!" Ladybug beamed at him. Beside her, Chat Noir watched him silently, and not for the first time did Gabriel wonder why the black-clad hero seemed so wary around him. He had successfully deflected suspicion off himself as the Collector, but did the hero have lingering suspicions?

No, he recalled that _Ladybug_ was the one with the suspicions, not Chat Noir. And the red clothed girl next to him seemed completely oblivious to his alter-ego. So why was her partner so on edge?

He plastered a smile on his face as he approached, hoping to alleviate the tension from the encounter. "Good afternoon," he greeted.

"How have you been?" Ladybug replied. She stared around, biting her lip in eager anticipation. "Uhm, is your son with you?"

And for the first time that day, he was glad Adrien was sick back in the infirmary. At least he wouldn't have to see the two fawn all over each other.

"Unfortunately not," he answered instead. "Adrien became ill as we were walking around. He's currently in the first aid room, recovering."

"Oh no!" Ladybug covered her mouth with her hands, the concern evident upon her face. It would be quite endearing if it wasn't his archenemy that was worried about his son. "Why not just go home?" she asked.

"He wanted to stay. He's hoping he would recover in a few hours. In fact, he insisted I come to this session to get a picture for him. Would you mind?"

"Of course not!"

Ladybug and Chat Noir posed for the camera, and accepted the glossy photo that printed out and scribbled their signatures on it. Ladybug offered it to him.

"Thank you," he said, tucking the photo into a stiff folder provided to him by the staff. His hand froze at her next words.

"Did you want to get in the photo with us?"

"Excuse me?"

She smiled at him. "We signed the picture for Adrien, but I know you're our biggest fan."

He refrained from grimacing at that, but conceded that in order to maintain his cover, he would have to squish in between the two nuisances and pose for a picture. Best get this over with as quickly as possible.

"If it's no trouble," he said, attempting to deflect the request. "I came for my son primarily." He cast a look at the remains of the line behind him. Not many more people were queued up, but he knew that the heroes must be tired.

"It's no trouble at all, Mr. Agreste," Ladybug insisted. Beside her, Chat stood silent, a smile fixed upon his face that didn't quite reach his eyes. This just got even more curious the longer he remained. He wished he could study this interaction over and over and discover what was disturbing the unusually quiet hero.

He inclined his head in agreement. "Very well." He sat down in the chair and positioned himself automatically like he did for his interviews, recalling at the last second to be sure to smile. This wasn't a profile or formal interview – he could show some of his "enthusiasm" toward the two most hated figures in his life. Beside him, Ladybug beamed a warm smile at the camera and Chat looped an arm around her shoulders, aiming his own picture-perfect smile at the photographer. For all of his uncomfortableness around Gabriel, the boy certainly had a commanding presence around cameras.

Ladybug wiggled in excitement as the staff member handed her the picture. She scrawled a message on it before giving it to her partner. He read the message, then raised an eyebrow at her before shrugging and signing his own name.

Gabriel wanted to stuff the print into the folder and get out of there immediately, but he supposed as an "eager fan" he should at least look at the picture before dismissing it.

As soon as he read Ladybug's comment, he could understand Chat's expression. _You're proof that one doesn't need a Miraculous to create something amazing. You may not be a hero, but you're_ _my_ _hero. Best of luck in everything you do, Ladybug._

Chat's was simpler. _Be inspiring_. Followed by his distinctive paw print.

"Uhm," Ladybug said, hesitant and a bit nervous.

He looked back up. "Yes?"

"Would it be possible to get you to sign one of those for me?"

He blinked in surprise.

"You're my favorite fashion designer ever," she explained. "I... I know it's probably a bit unfair, me asking you in my – well..." She gestured to herself, smiling demurely. "Like this."

"It's fine," he said. After all, as their biggest fan he should be flattered that she thought so highly of him and his skills. The warm feeling of pride welling up inside him was just because he was happy to have deceived her, that's all.

He accepted the photo handed to him by the staffer and plucked one of the autograph markers from off the table. As Ladybug babbled a bit more about how she adored his fashion line and his latest products, his hand scribbled his name and a generic message over his figure.

He was about to hand it over to her when he caught glimpse of exactly what he had written.

 _Ladybug – Give me your Miraculous. All the best, Gabriel Agreste._

He blanched and immediately yanked the picture back. Ladybug froze, her hand outstretched to accept the picture when he snatched it back. "Oh, I'm sorry, ha ha," he chuckled nervously, uncapping the pen. "Slip of the hand. Let me fix that." He scribbled over the words with a furious vengeance for a few seconds before giving up and shredding the picture into tiny pieces. He stuffed them into his pocket, then took a deep breath and looked back up into their stunned faces.

"Terribly sorry about that," he apologized, all poise and perfection as he swept his ruffled hair out of his eyes with one hand. "Might I be able to get another?"

The staff wordlessly handed him another print, and this time he _did not_ let his mind wander as he wrote out his new message. _Ladybug – May your mission end soon. I look forward to meeting the hero beneath the mask one day. All the best, Gabriel Agreste._

There, that was better. He meant every word, too, just not in the manner that Ladybug might believe.

"Want me to sign it too, LB?" Chat asked with a wink. She giggled.

Gabriel observed the two as he finished up his signature, ensuring this time there was nothing incriminating on the picture. Ladybug brightened as she clutched the picture to her chest.

"Thank you, Mr. Agreste!" she breathed out, wiggling in place. One of the staffers handed a folder to her and she placed the photo inside with a reverence that surprised him. Did she really admire him so much?

Again, the warm feeling inside him had nothing to do with the knowledge he inspired someone, and everything to do with the burning desire to snatch her earrings right then and there. He needed to leave now.

"Enjoy the rest of the convention," he informed them, stiff and polite.

"You too," Ladybug said as he gathered his meager things together. "And please send Adrien my regards. I hope he feels better soon."

He should be a contender for some kind of acting award with the way he noticeably _didn't_ scowl at her, and instead favored her with his warmest smile. "I certainly will. Thank you for your concern."

Then he stuffed his picture of him posing with his mortal enemies into the folder, grabbed his things and hurried away before his subconscious betrayed him further.

He considered heading straight back to the infirmary, but the gnawing at his stomach diverted his path to the tiny food court area. He pondered over the selections before grabbing a Papillon Patty for himself, some Akuma Cleansing Chicken Noodle Soup for Adrien, some – _sigh_ – popcorn for Nooroo, and a couple of cups of tea and juice for them both.

Looking around and finding the tables all full with people, Gabriel headed out into the hallway. He spotted a small bench against the wall a little further back, and that would suit him just fine while he ate his meal.

After spending a few minutes eating, he packed the remaining food for Adrien into a bag and stacked the drinks in a foldable cardboard container. Finding the easiest way to carry everything while holding his picture (though he wouldn't mind if that got "accidentally" destroyed), he began to carry them back to the first aid section.

"Hello, Mr. Agreste."

The soft voice caught him off guard, and he turned to the owner.

"Ah, good afternoon, Miss Marinette."

"I thought I spotted you through the crowd. How are you? Enjoying the convention?"

"Yes, thank you. And yourself?"

"Yeah, it's fun." She peeked around him. "Is Adrien with you?"

"No, he's been taken ill and is recuperating at the infirmary." A thought struck him. "I was heading there to bring him some soup. Would you like to join us? I'm sure he would love to see a friendly face."

She brightened. "I wouldn't be in the way?"

He shook his head. "I imagine Adrien would be happy to see his friend."

"Okay." She fell into step beside him. "Can I carry something for you?"

Though he was managing everything just fine, he didn't want her to feel unimportant. "Thank you," he said, handing her the carton of drinks. He spotted a plastic bag dangling from her wrist. "Ah, you found some souvenirs here?"

She followed his gaze and nodded with a faint smile. "Yeah, a picture with Ladybug and Chat Noir."

"Oh, you were at the autograph session?" She nodded again. "I'm sorry I missed you then." And he genuinely was, for the little designer could have helped pass the time with her energetic views on fashion, engaging in a lively debate with him. "I was toward the back of the line. Adrien really wanted to attend. That was the one thing he requested of me. He was adamant about me going in his stead, despite my reservations about leaving him alone when he's feeling ill."

"I was a bit toward the front, since I didn't have much else to do today," she said.

They reached the infirmary and he headed inside, straight to the back room where he left Adrien. He found him in much the same position as when he left him – snoozing on the bed, curled up like a cat. He blinked his eyes open when Gabriel entered.

"Father," he said. His eyes strayed to the girl beside him. "And Marinette! What are you doing here?"

Gabriel smiled to himself as his son visibly brightened at his friend's presence.

She gave him a soft smile and a shy wave. "I saw your father on the way back from the autograph session and he asked if I wanted to say hi to you."

"Yeah, it's a nice surprise. You're such a good friend to be thinking of me. Thank you."

Gabriel set the food down and busied himself with opening up the carton of soup for Adrien while the two chattered.

"How are you feeling?" she asked.

"Better, I think. I don't know what came over me, I just got really nauseous all of the sudden."

"Did you eat something bad?"

"No, I don't think so."

"Maybe you were nervous about meeting Ladybug and Chat Noir?"

He flushed. "Well, maybe," he admitted sheepishly.

"They were amazing," she said. "I'm sorry you missed them."

"Yeah... wait, you were there?" His expression turned to puzzlement.

She nodded and lifted her bag. "Yep. I got a picture signed by them."

"You were there? Just now? At the autograph session where Ladybug and Chat Noir signed a photo for you?"

Gabriel frowned. Why was his son getting so agitated?

She giggled nervously. "Uhm, yeah? I just said that."

"Can I see it?"

She blanched and for some reason shot a slightly panicked look to Gabriel. He felt a little puzzled at that. "It's kind of private," she mumbled.

"Please?" The urgency in his green eyes visibly unnerved her, and Gabriel didn't like how his son was acting.

"I really would rather not."

"Adrien, mind your manners," Gabriel admonished.

Instantly, his son deflated. "Sorry, Father. Sorry, Marinette," he muttered, suitably abashed. "I just didn't know you would be there. Where were you in line? What were they like? What did they say to you? Did you speak with Chat Noir?"

She smiled, her eyes growing distant. "It was the most amazing experience ever," she said. "I met one of my heroes and got really inspirational advice that I'll carry with me for a very long time. I was toward the front to meet them. Your father said he was at the back, so we didn't run into each other in line at all."

She shook herself out of her reverie and discovered Adrien staring at her, the fiercest expression of intense consideration upon his face. "Uh, Adrien?"

The concern in her voice caught Gabriel's attention, and he glanced up from his soup preparation. She waved a hand in front of Adrien's face and he blinked in surprise, staring at her in confusion, as if she was a puzzle he was missing a few pieces to – one that he could see a picture forming but couldn't quite make out what it was exactly. "Are you okay?"

"I... don't feel very well," he confessed.

"That's why you're here," she pointed out, expecting a laugh. Her smile fell when he didn't respond, instead staring at her once more. She shifted her weight nervously.

"Adrien?" Gabriel settled one hand upon his son's forehead, astonished to find it warm and clammy under his touch. "Goodness, you _have_ gotten worse. We should get you home and into a comfortable bed."

"No, Father, I'll... I..."

"No arguments, Adrien, you're clearly unwell." Gabriel turned to Marinette. "I'm terribly sorry to have to leave you, but I feel that it's in Adrien's best interest if we head home."

"No, I agree. I'm sorry for bothering you. I can help carry some stuff out to your car if you want?" she offered.

"That would be great, thank you," Gabriel said, pulling out his phone to dial his driver. Marinette snapped the lid back on the soup container and stuck it back in the bag. Adrien sat up, his gaze never once leaving Marinette's face.

"Can I see your autograph?" he tried once more. "Please? It's important."

"It's really nothing you would want to see," she told him. "Sorry, Adrien. But your father got you one of your own." She pointed to the bag.

Adrien looked torn, as if he were debating the answer to a huge important question and couldn't decide which way to reply.

"Come along, Adrien, do you feel well enough to walk?" Gabriel said, tucking his phone back into his jacket pocket and turning back to the kids. "The car is out front."

"Yes, I can walk." He rose on shaky legs, and Marinette quickly scooped an arm underneath him for support.

"Steady now," she said. Gabriel grabbed the food and pictures and Marinette's bag and left the room.

When they reached the car, Gabriel handed the food to Adrien and Marinette's bag back to her. He glanced down in it, noting the stiff folder that held the autograph photos from the session, and wondered what inspirational words were written inside for her. He resisted the urge to peek, instead just handing it over to her after she settled Adrien in the seat.

"Thank you, Mr. Agreste," she said. "Bye, Adrien, hope you feel better soon."

"Bye, Marinette," he mumbled.

The rest of the way home, Gabriel wondered why his son had such a look of intense scrutiny upon his pale face. It was all scrunched up like he was solving an exceptionally difficult problem on his schoolwork. He dismissed it once it became clear Adrien wouldn't be forthcoming with his dilemma. His son would confide in him when he needed. Until then, he had other things to ponder.

Gabriel pulled out the autograph photo of him with Ladybug and Chat Noir and sat back, staring at the image. Who were these two heroes? He was getting closer to solving the mystery. He could feel it. He uncovered a more tidbits this afternoon that he could mull over. A few more encounters like this, and he would certainly have their identities within his grasp.

All in all, it was a very good weekend indeed.

 _The End_

* * *

 _ **Author's Note:** I hope you enjoyed this story! Thank you for reading! Stay tuned for more stories in this universe in the future. I didn't expect my initial crack to reach so many stories, but here we are._

 _The rest of the Fluff Month prompts will be included in my ongoing Fluff Month story, "Fluttering Feathers, Fluttering Hearts", which is a sequel to "No One Mourns a Villain" and contains lots of fluffy Gabriel/Emilie goodness._


End file.
